Tamagotchi
by Anniih
Summary: Canadá tiene un Tamagotchi. Hace pocos días se compró uno. Le gusta mucho su Tamagotchi. Toda la atención es hacia él. Y es donde Francia se siente tan ignorado. Completamente ignorado y celoso. FranciaxCanadá.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. No tengo intenciones de robárselos para el lucro. Pero si no se pone los pantalones en crear a los latinos, lo haré(?).

**Advertencia: **Uhm…uhm…Celos franceses…Infidelidad(?)

**Pareja Principal: **FranciaxCanadá/FrancisxMatthew.

**Parejas Secundarias: **Leve GreciaxJapón/HeraclesxKiku. Leve USAxUK/AlfredxArthur, mención de la boca de Canadá: UKxUSA.

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely. Ella me dijo que escribiera y le ayudara con el Franadá. Y aquí está. Ya sabes, el otro no lo subí porque estaba feo. Espero que te guste este…muy raro, lindo y cómico.

.

* * *

><p>•<strong>·.· T<strong>**amagotch****i ·.·•**

**.**

Canadá tiene un Tamagotchi. Hace pocos días se compró uno. Le gusta mucho su Tamagotchi, siempre lo alimenta y lo cuida como si fuera su propio hijo. Se preocupa de todo, a la hora que debe comer, dormir, jugar y bañar. Todavía recuerda el grandioso día cuando se lo compró. Era un huevito chiquito, por lo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que naciera. Sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión al ver a su Tamagotchi nacer, ¡Fue el día más feliz de su vida! Bueno…el día en que aceptó ser novio de Francis, también fue el día más feliz de su vida.

Canadá pasa todo del día pendiente de su Tamagotchi para que no se le muera o sería muy mala madre, incluso en el baño está pendiente de él. Hasta cuando duerme. Lo peor, cuando duerme. ¡Estando en la cama juega a esa cosa virtual! Toda la atención de Matthew solamente está puesta en esa cosa llamada Tamagotchi…

Y es donde Francia se siente **tan** ignorado. **Completamente ignorado.**

Por ejemplo, una vez Francia trató de decirle del modo más educado y dulzón, que es hora de dormir y que el Tamagotchi también necesita descansar. El canadiense le hizo caso. Francia pensó que al fin sería el momento de tener un poco de privacidad (porque esa cosa no deja ni tener ni un mínimo de intimidad). Lo observó. Canadá se recostó abrazando ¡El Tamagotchi! ¡El Tamagotchi sobre la almohada!

Francis no podía creerlo. ¡Era ignorado! ¡Su querido Matthew lo estaba ignorando, despreciando su muestra de amor!

El país del amor se volteó dándole la espalda, mordiéndose el labio. Solo le faltaba el pañuelo para llorar dramáticamente.

Era y es de las pocas veces donde el menor le ignora y no tienen intimidad.

Francis se quería morir.

Sin embargo, por suerte, el inteligente del francés sabe cómo solucionar el asunto.

No, no es romper ni hacer trizas el Tamagotchi de su amorcito miel de maple y decir que fue un accidente o entró un gato de cejas gruesas y lo rompió. Aunque no niega que pensó en esas posibilidades.

Su solución a tener intimidad, mantener la relación activa es cuando Canadá está sin su Tamagotchi. Sí señoras y señores, hay momentos en el cual el joven país no anda preocupado de su "hijo". Uno de los momentos es al tener reunión. Obviamente por responsabilidad de la nación tiene que estar cien por ciento concentrado en sus deberes. ¿Y qué sucede? Cuando Canadá va al baño o se encuentra a solas con el mayor, aprovechan en tener relaciones, pero últimamente no tienen en casa. Nada. **Nada.** Solo afuera…en el trabajo. Por lo menos lo hacen. Es mejor que eso que no tener nada.

Francia se da cuenta que la cama únicamente la usan para dormir.

_Aff._

Maldito Tamagotchi. Es como si tuviera hipnotizado a su canadiense. Le roba toda la atención sea lo que sea. Es como si…Canadá estuviera enamorado de ese juguete.

Es que… ¡Solo mírenlo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja a su pareja de lado por un Tamagotchi? ¡Claro, Matthew!

Maldita mascota virtual roba lindos e inocentes canadienses. Debe hacer algo. No debe dejar que esa cosa le robe a su novio.

Esperen… ¿Francia está celoso? ¡Francia está celoso!

¡Por supuesto que **no** lo está! Es estúpido que estuviera celoso de un juguete _japonés_.

¡Maldito Kiku y sus inventos, no sirven para nada! ¡Kiku tiene toda la culpa!

Y hablando del asiático, Bonnefoy, por tanta desesperación en recuperar la cordura de Canadá, va hacerle una tierna y civilizada visita. Lo agarra de las prendas, no precisamente para violarlo.

― ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Tú inventaste ese juguete tan maligno roba novios canadienses! ―grita muy enojado saliéndole humos de los oídos sin dejar de zamarrear al pobre Japón que está apunto de vomitar.

― _¡Furansu-san!_ ¡Suélteme por favor! ¡Le juró que yo no tengo nada que ver! ―le suplica en llanto a ver si así lo deja tranquilo, y que conversen como personas.

―Tch. ―Francia casquea la lengua dejando libre al castaño. Menos mal.

Japón intenta recuperarse de los leves mareos por tantos sacudidos.

―No comprendo muy bien lo que dice ―por mientras se arregla la ropa―. ¿_Kanada-san_ obsesionado por un Tamagotchi?

―Me quiero morir Kiku. Me quiero morir ―de repente tiene una expresión de desesperado y tristeza que podría ser perfectamente un chiste para Inglaterra―. No pasa un solo minuto sin que deje de alimentar esa…cosa. ¡Hasta dice que es su hijo! ¡Me ha dejado de lado! ¡Ya no me da la comida jugando al avión! ¡Todo ha cambiado! ¡Haz algo Kiku! ―lo vuelve a agarrar de los hombros.

― ¡No sé qué consejo darle!

― ¡Elimina tu maligna invención destruye parejas, ahora mismo!

― ¡No puedo eliminarlo! ¡Es imposible!

― ¡¿Por qué no?

― ¡Porque no solo a _Kanada-san_ le gusta los Tamagotchis, también a las adolescentes! ¡Es una moda! ¡Suélteme, _kudasai_!

― ¿Una…moda? ―de un segundo a otro los gritos se detienen dejando respirar al asiático, pero Francis vuelve a su crisis― ¡A la mierda con la moda! ¡Esa cosa no hace nada más que desaparecer nuestro amor!

― ¡Deténgase~! ―Kiku pega una orden estricta cansado que le echen la culpa de todo lo que provenga de su casa, incluso Alfred le ha reclamado por un videojuego que ni siquiera tiene para hacer trucos, además no puede recibir esos tratos ya que no está en edad. En eso, Francia lo suelta desconcertado, quieto, mirando al castaño. Parece que lo hizo enfadar.

―_Pardon._ ―no queda otra que disculparse por su estado de ánimo. ¡Pero tiene que entenderlo! ¡Sin Canadá, no es nada!

―Escuche _Furansu-san_, no puedo hacer nada con los Tamagotchis ―dice severo―. No los sacaré del mercado porque haré sufrir a mucha gente y perderé dinero ―se cruza de brazos para seguir―. Y no es tan malo tener uno. Si _Kanada-san_ le gusta, es su nuevo pasatiempo. Trate de compartir el Tamagotchi como si fuera su hijo, y ustedes sus padres. ¿Sabe cómo se llama su Tamagotchi?

―Eh…no lo sé. Nunca me lo ha dicho. ―a decir verdad, jamás le ha preguntado al canadiense y ni escuchado el nombre de la mascota.

―Muy mal, muy mal.

― ¿A sí? ―arquea una ceja. No está muy interesado.

―Debe conocer al Tamagotchi de su pareja. Si lo comparten, verá que todo volverá a la normalidad. ―surca los labios amistosamente.

―Uhm… ―Francia no se encuentra muy seguro de formar una familia rarita, puede suceder que también se obsesione con el Tamagotchi, enamorarse, dormir con él… ¿Tener sexo? Eso sería estar enfermo. Puede que Francis sea todo un depravado, pero jamás tener sexo con un Tamagotchi. Tan necesitado no está― Seguiré tu consejo, _Japon._ ―desconfiado por completo.

―Descuide, todo irá bien ―ladea la cabeza dándole confianza―. Ah, tengo que alimentar a Heracletchis. Que tenga mucha suerte.

―… ―el rubio no omite nada. Observa al japonés sacar esa plaga de mascota virtual. Se desorienta totalmente al oír el nombre parecido al de Heracles. Sinceramente cree que Japón, es una víctima más. Pobre Grecia, debe estar sufriendo.

Si es así… ¡Entonces su deber es recatar a Matthew! ¡No dejará que sea una víctima más del aparatito del mal! ¡A casa se ha dicho!

Una vez que Francia regresa corriendo una maratón hasta el hogar de convivencia, busca a Canadá por todos los rincones. Ahí yace su pareja, su vida, sentando en el sillón de la sala jugando con el…Tamagotchi. Francis suspira casado y toma en cuenta el sabio consejo de Kiku. Se sienta a su lado mirando de reojo cada movimiento de los dedos sosteniendo el aparatito. Entrecierra los ojos, no muy convencido como si estuviera vigilando cualquier indicio de infidelidad.

Ahh~, ¿Francia tiene miedo que Canadá le sea infiel? Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría. Ahí tienes de tu propia medicina.

¡Pero solo fueron dos veces que le fue infiel a Matthew! ¡Dos veces! ¡Cuando recién comenzaron! Al pasar el tiempo se fue tranquilizando, calmando las pasiones, dándose cuenta que no puede echar a perder ni enviar todo la mierda su amor por el menor, por algo está con él, ¿no? No por diversión ni para tenerlo uno más de la lista. No es así, Matthew es especial. Le tiene paciencia que nadie más lo puede tener. Vaya que su pareja lo soporta, es increíble. Y se prometió así mismo no volver a dañarlo, porque no quiere perderlo, porque lo ama tanto que…** ¡No puede verlo con ese Tamagotchi! **

Logra saber cómo se sentía Canadá ante las infidelidades. No se siente muy bien que digamos. Es un sentimiento **fatal.**

Sacude la cabeza, no es momento de pensar en el pasado, lo importante es el presente y el futuro con **su **querido portador de la miel de maple. No dejará que se vaya a las malignas adicciones con esa mascota virtual. Lo va a salvar. Hará regresar a su Matthew de siempre.

Es la hora de jugar.

―Dime Matthew, ¿has estado cuidando a tu hijo todo el día? ―hace un gran esfuerzo en llamar "hijo" a esa cosa.

―_Oui._ ―acierta sin mirarlo. Enserio tiene toda atención en su Tamagotchi.

―Y…em… ―vamos, se le tiene que ocurrir algo para seguir hablando― ¿Se ha portado bien?

―Últimamente anda un poco mañoso.

Wow, está que arde la conversación.

―Matthew, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? ―sonríe forzado manteniendo la cama, lo único que quiere que suelte ese Tamagotchi alguna vez en su vida.

En ese instante, antes que el menor dijera que no puede, tiene la urgente necesidad de ir al baño. Para variar se lleva consigo su "hijo". Francia no puede creerlo. Se da una palmada en la frente. ¡No lo suelta ni porsiacaso!

Al rato después, vuelve el de orbes violetas acomodándose en el sofá, teniendo la vista pegada en el aparatito.

Francia recuesta un brazo en la orilla del respaldo, sujetando su cabeza para observar al menor.

―Supongo que te lavaste las manos. ―solo espera que lo haya soltado por último por la higiene personal.

―_Of course _―contesta radiante muy ocupado―. Una madre debe preocuparse de cuidarse y de cuidar a su hijo.

―Así veo. ―silencia meticuloso subiendo y bajando la mirada.

Matthew no le toma mucha atención. Veamos si es tan así. Una mano francesa sube con los dedos por la rodilla más cercana. Sube y sube.

…

Definitivamente no le presta interés.

Vota un soplido.

―Matth, _mon amour_, enserio, ¿por qué no descansas? ―el canadiense le va a responder, pero él se adelanta rápidamente― Una madre también necesita descansar, ¿sabes? Se valora el esfuerzo de cuidar a sus hijos, pero uno como persona tiene sus asuntos. Vamos _mon amour_, que te des un minuto de descanso, no pasará nada malo.

―Tal vez…tengas razón.

**¡Sí, muy bien! ¡Vamos, vamos!**

**Francia: 1 – Tamagotchi: 0**

―Tienes razón Francis. Debería descansar ―gira la cabeza hacia el aludido quien se guarda las ganas de llorar por esta maravillosa escena histórica―. Lo haré dormir. ―hace lo que tiene que hacer como buena madre, hacer dormir a su Tamagotchi. Lo deja a un lado del sillón. Luego voltea a ver al mayor quien sonríe de lado.

― ¿Ves? No sucede nada malo. ―dice Bonnefoy surcando una vez más los labios todo triunfador. Ya lleva la delantera, no existe nadie como él si se trata de recuperar y reconquistar el corazón de Matthew Williams, quien se fija directamente en el mayor olvidándose de su Tamagotchi que tanto le quita tiempo.

Hace tiempo que no se sentía así, tan cerca de Francis. Ver los orbes azules siendo cómplices con los suyos que se van aproximando. Tiene una sensación extraña y conocida, como la primera vez que besó al francés. La sensación de mariposas en su estómago aumenta sin perder la respiración. Tranquilo, esperando que sus labios rocen con los otros que los conoce tanto, tanto, sin creer que su espalda sienta un escalofrío encantador. Y es cuando ahí baja lentamente los parpados viendo la boca de su novio. Y lo siente.

Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se besan así. Okey, se besan con suerte en el trabajo, más allá no. Ni para las buenas noches, ni los buenos días.

¿De verdad ese Tamagotchi lo tiene tan ocupado? ¿Ha abandonado a Francis? No se da cuenta. No puede pensar mientras besa al nombrado, solo se concentra en corresponder y rodearlo en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a gusto al francés, quien lo sujeta de la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos más la respiración.

A Francia le gustaría que este momento no se terminara, jamás. Extrañaba tanto besarlo de este modo tan apasionado, tan de amor. De tener ganas de abrazarlo más, decirle palabras que no ha dicho por culpa de ese rompe parejas creación de Kiku. Sí, quiere hacerlo, posesionarse de él.

Es el mejor momento de sus vidas, una especie de reencuentro, nada podría echarlo a perder.

De repente el Tamagotchi comienza a sonar llamando la atención de su madre.

― ¡Oh no! ―enseguida Canadá se despega en ir a ver a su "hijo".

―_Merde!_ Como lo odio. ―maldice y lo último lo masculla. Tiene razones para enojarse el francés. ¡Estaban en lo mejor! ¡Maldito roba canadienses!

**Francia: 1 – Tamagotchi: 1**

Y ahí, el menor atiende a su mascota virtual o hijo virtual, lo que sea. Al parecer se ha despertado y tiene mucha hambre.

Francis los ve de reojo con un gran complejo de **celos**.

―Tiene hambre ―el mayor ya lo sabe, no es necesario decirlo―. Tranquilo **Francistchi**, _mom_ te alimentará.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo le dijo? Francis parpadea.

― ¿Cómo le llamaste? ―le pregunta intrigado, curioso sin creer que esa cosa de juguete tenga su hermoso nombre humano modificado.

―Francistchi ―repite verificando el estado de su mascota―. ¿Acaso nunca te dije cuál era su nombre?

―Nunca.

―_Well_, en ese caso, les presento ―sonríe animado mostrando de frente el aparatito―. Francistchi, él es Francis. Francis, él es Francistchi.

―… ¿un gusto? ―se siente idiota saludando a un juguete.

Canadá regresa a jugar calmado.

―Francis, como dije que soy como su madre, ¿tú podrías ser el padre de Francistchi?

Un segundo, ¿Matthew estará bien de la cabeza? ¿Cómo se lo ocurre esa tontería? No es de no querer tener hijos, a Francis le encantaría tener hijos con el menor, pero no un hijo virtual. Le gustaría decirle que no, pero Matthew se ve tan contento con Francistchi, disfrutando de su maternidad, que les imposible. Arruinarle esas sonrisas no va con lo suyo.

Bueno, no cree que sea tan malo decirle que sí, después de todo lleva su nombre modificado.

―_Oui _―pausa―. _Oui_. ―decide ser el padre del Tamagotchi, pero solo será por fuera, por la apariencia, jamás lo aceptará en la familia. Tiene que sacar a ese ser, sea como sea. Esto es la guerra.

Y el rato pasa. Williams no se desprende de su Tamagotchi. Francia se aburre sin nada que hacer en el sillón. Ahora que lo piensa, el sillón solo lo tienen para sentarse. Aff, es igual que la cama que solo es para dormir. Que aburrido.

La atención canadiense se va al sonido del teléfono. Mira al mayor pidiendo que él vaya a contestar. Francis le dice que vaya él, que no se preocupe de Francistchi, lo cuidará muy bien. Canadá acierta y deja a su hijo virtual jugando virtualmente, mientras se va a contestar la llamada. Es Alfred que al parecer anda con problemas de amorío, y no entraremos en ese tema porque no es importante con lo comparado y sufrido del galo. Eso sí es sufrir por amor y tener celos, tanto que las cejas francesas se juntan directamente al pequeñín e inocente Francistchi dejado en el sofá.

Susurra: ―Te eliminaré de la vida de Matthew. Él es solo mío. Es territorio francés. Solo espera a que estés solo pequeñín, y no importa que tengas mi hermoso nombre. Francis, hay uno solo, y _c'est moi._

Amenaza de la forma tan descarada y malvada. Nadie lo podría creer que estuviera amenazando de muerte a una cosita tan pequeña e inocente. ¡Inocente no tiene de nada! ¡Solo la apariencia! Tan solo miren ese "caparazón" rosado con su pantallita mostrando como juega el Tamagotchi. Es despreciable. Verdaderamente **despreciable**. ¿Cómo es posible que lleve su nombre? Ni siquiera es sensual como el verdadero Francia. Ni erótico. Ni hermoso. Ni tiene el cabello semi-largo y bien cuidado hasta las puntas.

Francistchi no tiene nada de francés. **Nada**. Solo el nombre modificado, así que puede ganar la batalla. ¡Claro que puede! Pero mañana comenzará con "El exterminio del Tamagotchi que quiso enamorar al canadiense, pero no cumplió porque el enamorado francés luchó por el amor del canadiense hasta las últimas consecuencias, haciendo que el francés y el canadiense se amaran para toda la vida."

Que hermoso título para una película romántica. Algún día le pedirá a Estados Unidos que la produzca. Y justo en eso, Matthew le da sus sabios consejos a su hermano desesperado y la llamada termina para ir a tomar asiento. Vota aire.

― ¿Quién era _mon amour_? ―pregunta Francia.

―Alfred, quería un consejo. Pobre, se escuchaba tan desesperado. ―se encoge de hombros muy preocupado todavía por el estadounidense.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―comienza a tomar atención.

Antes de dar la respuesta, toma su Tamagotchi.

―Problemas con Arthur, pero esta vez es diferente…hasta a mí me da escalofríos.

― ¿Arthur lo quiere matar? ¿Cortarle su región vital? _Par Dieu! Angleterre_ sí que está loco. ―siente el terror de compartir el dolor de su entrepierna. Recuerda la primera vez que el inglés le quiso cortarle el "monstruo" con una espada, en esa época de piratería.

―No es eso, por suerte ―ni pensar en su pobre hermano hospitalizado por ese acto tan brutal sin tener esa parte de su masculinidad―. Me llamó porque Arthur anda pidiendo cosas nuevas, y Alfred anda asustado por una proposición.

―No creo que le haya pedido matrimonio.

―Eh…es…em… ―están vergonzoso decirlo, que prefiere hacer señas con las manos sosteniendo en una su juguete. Francia le toma atención y comprende.

― ¿Es eso? No puedo creerlo. Después todo Inglaterra se aburre fácilmente, y tendría que llegar este día. Pobre trasero de tu hermano.

― ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? ―pide el menor, no solo por sus oídos, también por su sano y casto Tamagotchi.

― ¿Uh? Pero si tú estás ocupado con Francistchi. ―le hace ver sin ser para nada duro, solo lo dijo porque sí. De todos modos entiende que el menor no quiera seguir con el tema.

― ¿Podrías preparar la cena? ―como Canadá está **taaaan** ocupado con su "hijo", se lo pide al mayor. Ya es hora de la cena, se hace tarde.

―Claro…no hay problema. ―y Francis acierta sabiendo que su pareja está **taaaan** ocupado.

Se levanta del sillón yendo a la cocina a preparar la cena. Masculla maldiciones hacia la mascota virtual. Tiene ganas de tirar al retrete a ese Tamagotchi. Tiene que hacer algo. Tiene que comenzar mañana para destruirlo o su relación se irá a la mierda.

Hará todo lo necesario. Todo lo que esté a su alcance. Todo sea por el amor de Canadá. Que vuelva su querido Canadá.

Solo espera a que sea de mañana.

* * *

><p>Y a la mañana siguiente…<p>

Francis se levanta como todos los días. Normal. Se dirige a la cocina arreglándose el cabello, dando un bostezo extenso hasta llevarse la sorpresa de un Matthew vestido, como si fuera a salir. Alza una ceja.

― ¿Matthew? ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta.

―Al trabajo, donde mis superiores ―responde dándole una sonrisa de disculpa por no estar juntos este día. Bueno, como si no pasara un día que no estén juntos por culpa de esa mascota virtual―. ¿Puedes cuidar de Francistchi? No puedo ir con él al trabajo.

¡Es su oportunidad! ¡Aprovecha Francia! ¡Aprovecha!

**Francia: 2 – Tamagotchi: 1**

Sonríe. Ríe maquiavélicamente por dentro. Sonríe otra vez, con la mayor ternura del mundo.

―Sí…puedo cuidarlo. Vete tranquilo.

―_Merci_ Francis ―cae redondito creyendo en la responsabilidad del galo. Va a la puerta para salir―. Nos vemos más tarde.

―Nos vemos. ―se despiden sacudiendo las manos. Y Matthew cierra la puerta.

Hay silencio triunfador.

Corre a buscar al Tamagotchi sobre mueble del menor.

Tiene una sonrisa felina llena de maldad.

―Al fin estás solo. Nadie vendrá por ti ―aunque no lo crean, le está hablando a ese aparatito―. Mamá Matt no está. Diré que te secuestró un gato, jajajaja~.

― ¡Francis!

¿Qué? ¿Matthew volvió? ¡Pero…pero!

Rápidamente y nervioso deja el objeto encima del mueble antes de que el menor entre al cuarto.

―Francis.

―Oh, Matthew, pensé que te habías ido. ¿Qué sucedió? ―se apoya en el umbral queriendo decir mentalmente que aquí no ha pasado nada.

―Se me olvidó decirte algo importante ―pasa llevar al mayor, un empuje suave cogiendo a Francistchi. Lo enciende―. Necesito que lo cuides bien. Que lo alimentes, juegues con él, lo bañes, todo lo necesario para que no se me muera. _Please?_

Demonios. Demonios, demonios ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esa carita tan linda? ¿Por qué Canadá lo terminaba de convencer? Así es, convence al mayor en hacerse muy responsable como un buen padre.

―Cuídalo bien. Espero que cuando regrese esté vivo, _okey?_ O nuestra relación terminará. ―lo acaba de amenazar.

Definitivamente su relación se irá a la mierda.

―No es cierto Francis, solo bromeaba.

Ah, solo era una broma…

―Cuídalo mucho. ¡Nos vemos!

Se va. Ahora sí que sí está solo. Están solos: Francis sosteniendo a Francistchi.

Baja la mirada viendo que el pequeñín le pide para comer. Que molestia. No le queda otra que ser un buen padre hasta que llegue Canadá. Se sienta en la cama comenzando a jugar. No cree que sea tan difícil preocuparse ni cuidar a una mascota virtual. Solo tiene que alimentarlo, darle todo lo que pida, menos sexo. Su cuerpo le es fiel al menor. Sí, enserio. Lo sé, es increíble. Además, espera que no le quite mucho tiempo. Francis tiene una vida también, no la gastará todo el día en el Tamagotchi.

**Hora y media después…**

¡No puede creerlo! Ha estado treinta minutos pegado a esa cosa, sin dejar de apretar los tres botoncitos. Debe haber la manera de hacerlo dormir. Muy bien, lo hará dormir.

…

Francistchi no quiere dormir.

¡Estúpido Tamagotchi! ¡Deja que Francis tenga una vida! ¡No quiere decir que Canadá no tenga una! ¡Es diferente!

**Francia: 2 – Tamagotchi: 2**

¡Demonios!

Es cuando Francia frunce el ceño siguiendo en cuidar al pequeño Francistchi. Debe hacerlo dormir para ir a tomar desayuno y bañarse. No puede ser tan difícil.

**Dos horas después…**

¡Condenado…! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, mugroso invento japonés? ¡¿Eh? ¡No eres nada!

― ¡Te haré dormir aunque sea lo último que haga! ―Francia está fuera de sus casillas. Fuera de uso de razón.

**Tres horas y media después…**

Francis va para el colapso mental. ¡Esa cosa no se duerme con nada!

― ¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo? ―le pregunta a un Francistchi jugando con una pelota― Con el Poderoso _France_. No juegues conmigo, no te conviene.

Cualquiera diría que se encuentra loco y/o se escapó del manicomio. De esa manera yace el francés. Hasta el cabello le da apariencia de loco.

¿Dónde está Matthew? ¿Por qué se demora tanto en llegar? ¡Su novio francés entrará al colapso mental!

¡No ha comido! ¡No se ha bañado, lavado los dientes, ni tomar agua! ¡Nada! ¡Sigue sentado en la cama "jugando" con el Tamagotchi!

¡Que desesperación!

― ¡Te odio!

Y Francia no da más. Ni los calmantes pueden controlarlo ahora porque tiró el Tamagotchi al suelo, haciéndolo trizas.

Trizas.

Matthew lo va a matar.

― ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Rompí a mi hijo! ―se pone de pie agarrándose de los cabellos, se da cuenta de lo que gritó― ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ―le indica― ¡¿Por qué estoy discutiendo contigo? ¡Arg~!

No es momento de discutir ni de gritarle a nuestro fallecido Francistchi. Francis tiene que inventar algo bueno para que Matthew no lo patee, ni que lo trate de mal padre. Podría armar las piezas, pero…no es mecánico ni ingeniero, y es posible que el canadiense no tarde en llegar. Definitivamente este será el fin de la relación.

―Uhm…

Murmura sintiéndose triste, decaído, con falta de amor.

¿Vale saber el contador?

**Francia: 3 – Tamagotchi: 2**

Se deja sentar en la cama. Está con los músculos caídos, es como un títere sin dueño sin emociones. Error. Tiene una sola emoción y es la tristeza.

Tanto que ama a Canadá que todo esto, toda esta linda relación acabará de mala manera. Lo más seguro que el menor le dirá "¡Te odio Francis! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en la vida! ¡Asesino!". Ya se lo imaginó: las expresiones, los gestos, la voz. Aquello le atormenta. Suspira resignado. Solo tiene que esperar que el país menor llegue y sepa toda la verdad, mientras continúa en las palabras que le dirá. Pedir perdón es una de ellas. Decirle que lo ama y que fue un error romper al Tamagotchi. Que sintió celos porque se sentía ignorado. Porque no le tomaba atención. Y pocas veces se besan con pasión como lo fue ayer.

No importa hacer el amor con Matthew. Solo quiere de esos besos, de esos abrazos tiernos, donde puedes quedarte acurrucado, apretándolo con fuerza sin dañar. Eso desea Francis. No es mucho pedir.

La puerta de entrada se abre recibiendo al dueño de la mascota virtual, o lo que es de la mascota. Camina sin saber nada, con ganas de ver a Francistchi. Tiene una sonrisa marcada que desaparecerá al llegar a su dormitorio. Y desaparece al tener los ojos violetas en el suelo.

¿Es verdad lo que ve? Su…su…Tamagotchi…

―Fra-Francis… ¿qué…?

―_Pardon._ Yo no quería ―levanta por primera vez, en todo ese rato la cabeza―. Me sacó de quicio. Lo lamento Matt. Lo lamento.

―Francis… ¿lo rompiste?

―_Oui._ Por eso te pido perdón. Por eso te pido que no termine-

―Ah, no importa. Después de todo, esa cosa me quitaba tiempo, no podía descansar nada. ―le interrumpe desconcertando al mayor.

― ¿Cómo? ¿No te importa lo que acaba de suceder? Yo creía que querías a tu Tamagotchi.

―Así es Francis ―dice caminando hacia él, sentándose al lado―. ¿Sabes algo? Al principio era entretenido, pero al paso de los días…

―Te entiendo. ―Francia ya conoce ese sentimiento de irritación por ese juguete.

―Me quitaba tiempo para todo. No me dejaba hacer nada.

Hay algo que no comprende mucho el francés.

―Si no querías seguir, ¿por qué no lo regalaste? Por lo menos a tu oso. ―y pregunta.

―Quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero no podía. Le tenía cariño. Un cariño extraño ―duda en sus palabras, pero prosigue―. Solo quería que alguien, con lo que sea lo hiciera desaparecer de mi vida.

―Y ese fui yo. ―acierta.

―_Oui._ _Thanks Francis _―gira a verle―_._ Debiste no haberlo pasado muy bien, ¿verdad? ―suelta una risilla teniendo grandes escenas del europeo resistiendo la ira en tirar o no el objeto tecnológico― Además…sabía que te estaba dejando de lado, te ignoraba ―sí, perfectamente lo sabía y se sentía mal en no estar cerca de él. Comienza a descender la mirada―. No nos besábamos tan seguido…

―Con suerte hacemos el amor en el trabajo…

―Eh…s-sí ―se ruboriza. Tose un poco―. Pero me alegra que todo haya acabado ―regresa a observar al mayor―. Sé que estabas celoso, Francis.

¡Eso también lo sabía!

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo, celoso? Cla-Claro que no ―lo niega a pesar de todo, no mostraría sus celos a nadie, ni menos al menor―. N-No estaba celoso de esa cosa. ―y deja salir una risa simpática rascándose la mejilla ante la observadora vista de Canadá quien de un segundo a otro se lanza a sus brazos, reposando la cabeza en su torso.

―Extrañaba abrazarte. ―susurra logrando ser escuchado, deslizando las manos por la espalda del más adulto.

―También extrañaba abrazarte, _mon amour. _―Francia no deja pasar un solo segundo para decirlo también y para tenerlo entre sus brazos, bajando los parpados.

Ayer pudo besarlo como antes de la llegada el maligno invento de Kiku. Ahora se encuentra abrazándolo, acariciándole la espalda de modo sutil sin llegar a mayores intenciones, aspirando el aroma emanado de ese sedoso y ondulado cabello parecido al suyo. Y lo abraza más sin decir nada. Prefiere que el silencio diga todo lo que siente; y lo que sienten ambos.

Extrañarse.

A Canadá se le hace raro, irreconocible que el francés no le esté haciendo nada de que lo suele hacerlo cuando se abrazan. Abre los ojos solamente para verificar que todo anda bien.

"_Qué raro…solo me está abrazando, no me ha tocado con dobles intenciones. Parece que de verdad me extrañó y sintió celos."_

En verdad, es así.

Francia, lo único que deseaba en todo este tiempo era abrazarlo con amor, no tocarlo con descaro, no quiere ni siente la necesidad de tener intimidad con el menor. Le basta con sentir el calor de sus cuerpos compartiendo el silencio donde solo se oyen sus respiraciones y nada más. Con esto a Francis le es suficiente. Para Matthew también.

Y ahora saben que jamás volverán a pasar por lo mismo. No dejarán que su relación se termine por algo tan tonto y estúpido causando tontos celos, donde uno llega a la desesperación como lo fue con el francés. Ningún objeto tecnológico los separará como lo hizo Francistchi o Tamagotchi.

No habrá ninguna obsesión que les hará ignorar del uno al otro. No habrá ninguna obsesión aparte de amarse.

Y así se quedan por un largo rato compartiendo su única obsesión:

El amor.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Em…etto… ¿Les gustó? En el final me debatí mentalmente en cómo terminarlo, le colocaba cada frase cursi, que decidí darle un resumen, por lo menos quedó mejor que lo anterior. Si bien, mi misión era no llegar a tener intimidad, porque sabemos que en muchos Franadá acaban en eso…por Francis, obviamente. Solo le di un toque más dulzón para el francés, que no todo fuera sexo. "Si te extraño, tengamos sexo", no, ese no era mi punto. Basta con un abrazo apretado donde te puedes acurrucar y ya. Eso es suficiente. Si alguien se ha enamorado y extrañado, lo entenderá ^^ Es lindo sentir eso.

Solo fue un Francis diferente, celoso, lindo, al borde del colapso por culpa del Tamagotchi. Pobre…lo hice sufrir, pero no con el lindo de Matthew.

La idea surgió conversando con Solitudely. De repente salió el tema de los Tamagotchi y ¡puff! Se iluminó mi mente xD

Espero que les haya gustado y reído con todo.

Saludos para ustedes. Gracias por leer. Hay que darle amor al Franadá, ¿saben?

**¿Review's?**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>PD: Dejaré de escribir UKUS. Ideas no me nacen. Haré el último sobre ellos que lo haré de la mejor manera posible, del modo lindo y lleno de amor y de humor. Lamento por los otros UK/US que avisé que iba hacer, sobre todo el lemon hard, pero la verdad, quiero alejarme un tiempo de la pareja, ya me está cansando y me duele la cabeza. Y no digo que no me guste, solo quiero alejarme, mucho de ellos a veces comienza aburrir, es como el Tamagotchi de Canadá, te gusta, pero al pasar el tiempo te aburres y quieres algo mejor. Tal vez, más adelante vuelve con más de ellos. Por mientras tengo mi nueva obsesión llamada RomanoxEspaña. Sí, ese orden. ¡Haré el primero! Lovino sí puede ser seme con Antonio, ¡tengo pruebas! _

_Y asdadasdada, también seguiré con las versiones femeninas de US/UK o UK/US. En el yuri me da igual el orden. No seguiré con las versiones masculinas, pero sí con las femeninas. Hay…nada de ellas si son tan amorsh. Bueno, nada más que eso. _

_Sí se preguntan por Amalia…uhm…tal vez haga US/UK con la hija de ese par, pero son la familia eh. Ellos tres son especiales xD_

_Se cuidan! Bye!_


End file.
